wyrmrest_accordfandomcom-20200215-history
The Coar'mas Scriptures
The Coar'mas Scriptures are a collection of the older pre-reformation records of Solune's worship, and exist as a guidepoint for people to understand the genesis of the Roleplay. Consider them much akin to the "Dead Sea Scrolls" or the Gospel of Judas. Forbidden Books, deemed heretical and too dangerous to be deseminated to the common public. ='The Old Codex:'= Book I: Genesis In the beginning, there was chaos. the Light. Solune existed within this chaos, with his consort, and the child. ' "Let us drive back the darkness and chaos, so that we might bring order to the universe!" 'And so Solune created the Pantheon, collosal servants, and he filled each of them with his great power. We record herein these beings. '''Of The Naaru: ' Of the Light, These beings exist as the Light of Solune made manifest. these great beings comprise the First Circle of the Nephalem. 'Of The Titans: ' Solune's guardians of order, they were empowered and charged with the eternal mission of travelling the cosmos, and bringing divine order to the universe. Led by Aman'thul, these great beings comprise the Second Circle of the Nephalem. 'Of The Celestials: ' Winged messengers and allies to those mortals shaped by the Titans in the image of Solune, these beings are enigmatic, and powerful. They will often heed the call of the truly faithful. these great beings comprise the Third Circle of the Nephalem. '''Of the Three: The Fourth and highest Circle is embodied in three aspects, like the number of the Tenets, and the number of the Paragons. The Father, Phoenix Lord Solune: The Sun, the blazing circle and eye of radiance, he embodies the light of Solune. Shining down on all, it is the fount from which all things flow. His is the ultimate source of the Light and the original wellspring of Hope. He is the alpha and the omega. The beginning and the end. The Mother, White Lady Elune: The Moon, The pale reflection of Solune, embodies by Elune, the White lady is the hope in the night. Though her religion is corrupted by the Kal'dorei, she remains worthy of veneration as the great mother and consort of Solune. The True Goddess reminds all that night is temporary, and dawn will always come again. 　 The Child, Heir of the Blue Star: The third agency of the highest Sephirot is the Child, embodied in Azeroth's Second Moon. Unlike her mother, who is bound to the night, the child travels both by day and night. When the Balance is broken, the child is tasked to leave the skies, being reborn in flesh to walk the earth and restore glory. "Cometh now the records of the great wars of Elvenkind. We commit these documents to the Golden Tablet of Aru-Talis so that even if we fade, the truth shall forever endure." -Amon' Kaor'mas 'Book II: Twilight's Dawn' Of the First Great War, and the first banishing of Twilight: As the chaos peeled back from the universe, and creation blossomed, the elements were cast into chaos. Controlled by the darkness before time, they were sent on countless worlds against the Titans, and endeavored to keep the shadow of the Twilight on the universe. These dark ancients fought the newly born Titans, who sought to bring order to them. It availed the Old gods naught in the end. Countless were destroyed and countless more cleansed in the Light, becoming agents of order themselves; redeemed by the Light of Solune. 'Book III: The Breaking of Order' Concerning of the fall of Sargeras: Sargeras was a mighty giant of molten bronze who led the armies of the titans, the grand Champion of the Titans and empowered by the light and fire of Solune. Like the rest of his kind, he was altruistic and just, Perfected and so unable to conceive of pure evil. Sargeras was called upon to defeat and imprison the hordes of demons native to the Twisting Nether, and the malign dread elders so that their evil could not contaminate the great Solune's vision of order. Sargeras went about his task devoutly for countless millennia. During his never ending war against the evil in the universe, Sargeras became increasingly depressed by the chaos of the old Gods and the heresy he saw in their evil.. While his confusion and misery deepened, Sargeras was forced to contend with another group of daemons intent on disrupting Solune's' order: The Nathrezim. This dark race of vampiric demons had conquered a number of populated worlds by possessing their inhabitants and then turning them to the shadow. The nefarious, scheming dreadlords turned whole nations against one another by manipulating them into unthinking hatred and mistrust. Sargeras defeated the Nathrezim easily, but their corruption affected him deeply.. 'Book IV: Birth of the Heretic' Concerning the Fall of Sargeras and the dawn of the Burning Legion: By the time Sargeras' madness, had consumed the last vestiges of his valiant spirit, in his folly he believed that the titans and Solune were responsible for creation's failure. Deciding at last to undo the holy works of the Titans throughout the universe, Sargeras embraced chaos. In his tainted state he resolved to form an unstoppable army that would set the physical universe aflame, even as his mind was wracked with the maddening whispers of the Dread Elders. Convinced that Solune's ordering of the universe was unnatural and ultimately responsible for the corrupted nature of the demons, Sargeras decided to undo the work of the Light throughout the universe. The only way that he could correct their mistakes was to destroy all of the worlds that Solune, through the titans had shaped and brought order to so long ago.He would then free the dread elders and return the universe to the chaos that existed before the Light of Dawn. 'Book V: Chaining the Void' Concerning the chaining of the four, and the creation of the Dragons: Unaware of Sargeras' mission to undo their countless works, the Titans continued to move from world to world, shaping and ordering each planet as they saw fit. Along their journey they ever chased the final five elders of Twilight, to one of Solune's first world's to be made. A planet named Azeroth. More Horror awaited. The Old Gods had systematically tainted all life on the planet. Worse still, the elementals, were now the newest slaves of the unfathomably evil beings known only as the Old Gods. Having lost in the past to the Titans, they vowed to drive the Titans back this time, by becoming one with the world itself, a final effort to keep their world inviolate from the metallic touch of the Titans. The Titans waged war upon the elementals and their new dark masters. The Old Gods' armies were led by the most powerful elemental lieutenants: Ragnaros the Firelord Stonemother Therazane Al'Akir the Windlord Tidehunter Neptulon Their chaotic forces raged across the face of the world and clashed with the colossal Titans. Though the elementals were powerful beyond mortal comprehension, their combined forces could not stop the mighty Titans or the Light of Solune. One by one, the elemental lords fell, and their forces were dispersed and the a calm descended on the plane of Azeroth. Realizing that to destroy the old Gods would destroy Azeroth, the Titans with the advice of the child, took a different approach. Together in a massive marshalling of forces the likes of which Azeroth had not seen before, or since; the Pantheon united and shattered the Old Gods' citadels slaying one and chaining the last four remaining gods of chaos far beneath the surface of the world. Without the Old Gods' power to keep their raging spirits bound to the physical world, the elementals were banished to a respective elemental plane, where they would contend with one another for all eternity. With the elementals' departure, nature calmed, and the world settled into a peaceful harmony. The Titans saw that the threat was contained and set to work healing Solune's creations. Solune however was wary, as was his consort and his child. Knowing full well that the Old ones would ever seek their freedom, Solune, Elune and the Child vowed that for as long as the Old ones remained imprisoned, they would themselves watch the mortal races. The chief of these were the newly created but not yet awakened Quel'dorei. Setting his creation in a safe place, Solune, his wife, and the child oversaw and labored in the restoration of Azeroth. Acting under Solune's command, The Titans empowered a number of races to help them re-fashion the world for the slumbering Quel'dorei. To help them carve out the fathomless caverns beneath the earth, the Titans created the dwarf-like earthen from magical, living stone. To help them dredge out the seas and lift the land from the sea floor, the Titans created the immense but gentle sea giants. For many ages the Titans moved and shaped the earth, until at last there remained one perfect continent. At the continent's center, the Solune, Elune and the Child crafted a lake of scintillating energies. The lake, which they named the Well of Eternity, was to be the fount of life for the world. Its potent energies would nurture the bones of the world and empower life to take root in the land's rich soil. Over time, plants, trees, monsters, and creatures of every kind began to thrive on the primordial continent. As the final tasks came, Solune emplaced his children by the well, letting the magic and eternal energies of Azeroth reborn; breath life into them. Such is why the Quel'dorei love magic and are drawn to it. Still Solune was not content. The land had been changed, and now to ensure the balance of all things, Solune Elune and the child knew that they too had to change themselves. So it was that a fortnight after Azeroth's reordering, the Golden Lord, White Lady, and Blue Child took to sailing the heavens in a new form. Their vigil was and is to be eternal, as the Quel'dorei, now called Sin'dorei ever sun-strode across the world. A Sun to watch and warm the earth by day, overseeing and promoting the life on Azeroth. A moon to remind all of the Light, during the twilight.. To ensure the Quel'dorei were taught well, Solune appointed ancient avatars and guardians, such as Aparo, Tortalla, and Goldrinn. It would not be until the Zaleris heresy that the corruption of the ancients came about, in a event called the great eclipse. 'Book VI: The Sin War' Concerning the Coming of the great Eclipse, and the destruction of Aru-Talis: "Also serving as a record of the fallen city of Aru-Talis.. ''T'o this city of the dead, we lay these golden tablets, and pray for the master's arrival, so that the balance may finally be restored. They are coming.. Solune Adorei.." -Amon' Kaor'mas, Prophet of the Sun Though the surviving four had been soundly defeated by Solune and the Titans, they had not forgotten the world above. Focusing all their malice upward, they created a false goddess in the image of Elune. Called the Night Warrior, this dark parody of the goddess preached dominance for the priests of the Moon, instead of the balance Solune spoke of. Some eight thousand years before Azshara's reign, the "warriors of the Night" assembled. These "Hands of the Goddess" overthrew the Night Elven Government throwing the elven race into a violent civil war, and jihad. Abusing the Well of Eternity on the flawed precept that they were its divine guardians, they cut down the male priest caste of Solune. With the powers of the Well backing them, they were victorious Taking on the name Night Elves, ruled by a Queen and led by a theocracy of matriarchial lineage. To consolidate her power, Great Mother Zaleris, of the House of Anyaka and her loyal Nightsisters, would have all records of Solune purged. As a further measure, male priests were forbidden, with all survivors forced to recant their beliefs. Thus began a event that would last to the present day which is called "The Great Eclipse". This is the term which is given to the time from the great heresy until the present, and the hiding of the true faith by the Night Warrior, and her clergy. Thought some Night Elven women seek to revere Elune, The religion's corruption through the taint of the Night Warrior, remains. The Night Warrior serves as the ever active agent of the remaining four dread elders. In the animosity the Kal'dorei show the Quel'dorei is the same dark taint which led the Kal'dorei astray at time's start. Forever to hunger for immortality and prey on the chosen. Such is their curse, to forever to skulk in the night.